Over the past years, consumer class depth cameras have established themselves as a disruptive technology, both in computer graphics and in computer vision. Depth data can be used on its own or in combination with calibrated RGB data for a wide range of applications such as 3D reconstruction, telepresence, tracking, foreground/background separation, pose tracking, or, more general, scene understanding. Virtually all depth cameras generate large amounts of data quickly. For instance, Microsoft's™ Kinect™ generates an output stream of 640 by 480 depth samples at 30 Hz. Each sample comprises an 11 bit value. Even considering densely packed 11 bit values, this amounts to more than 100 Mbits/s.